


Forgiven, but not forgotten

by soulofaminaanima



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Korra gets dragged along, Lin Beifong is a badass, Mentions of original character death, Post-Canon, Suyin finds out her actions have consequences, The Spirit World, after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofaminaanima/pseuds/soulofaminaanima
Summary: Lin had a police officer friend who died in the crossfires with the Triads after the whole Suyin dilemma. He then accidentally crossed over to the Spirit world right before he died and has been living there ever since. Now, with the new Spirit portal right in the middle of Republic City and Suyin visiting more often, things are bound to go wrong.- - - -Korra sees tables set up with simple cups of coffee and tea instead of alcohol. Instead of festive flags, there are bouquets of white flowers draped over and wrapped around the Spirit vines. There are people holding aged photo frames, others are holding hands or even hugging one another.It dawns on Korra slowly and then all at once: this isn’t a party, this is a mourning.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Korra, Lin Beifong & Original Character, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Suyin Beifong & Korra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Forgiven, but not forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where this one came from, but alas, here we are. I’ve always had a thing for the message ‘forgiven, but not forgotten’, but I don’t like the mainstream take where it always means something negative. I wanted to write a story where the ‘not forgotten’ part meant something positive.

When Korra makes her way towards Air Temple Island late that night, she doesn’t expect Suyin to be there. The Avatar knew the Beifong family had made the trip from Zaofu to Republic City for a visit, but Air Temple Island wouldn’t be high on their visit list. 

They had been in the city since last weekend and would stay until the end of the Celebration of Peace next week. Chief Beifong had taken it upon herself to find the family an hotel to stay in, since the whole family couldn’t stay on the now busy Air Temple Island, nor the uptown apartment Beifong owned.

To see Suyin at the Temple wasn’t _that_ weird, but whenever Korra had seen the earthbender in these

past few days, she’d always been shadowing her older sister or hanging out with the rest of her family – also including said sister.

The Suyin Beifong sitting on the steps of one of the temples was on her own, looking a lot less festive, even though the woman had been nothing but happy to be around her older sister and old friends.

Suyin perked up once she saw the Avatar stepping off her glider and the two took their time greeting and sharing hugs. “Thank the spirits you’re here, this evening was becoming pretty boring.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asked. “Are you here alone?”

“Tenzin and Pema are bringing their kids to bed and will probably fall asleep while putting Ronin in, Bumi is off doing I don’t know what and the acolytes went to bed too since they’ll have a pretty busy day tomorrow, sooo..” Suyin sounded a little sheepish.

“And let me guess,” Korra can’t keep her laugh in “you thought: ‘why not go hang out on Cool Temple Island, known for all their parties and lavish lifestyles’, right?” She holds up her hands as if to show off the quiet island, the only sounds being the wind chimes in the distance and the only sign of life being the snoring Skybisons.

Suyin shakes her head, but joins in. “Well if you’re looking for a wild and good time, the meditation rooms are ‘the place to be’, aren’t they?”

Korra takes a seat on the steps of the temple, stretching her legs out and dropping her bag with sleeping attire next to her. She’d come to sleep here for the night maybe even tomorrow night too. Mako was at some fancy Police force party and had taken Bolin with him as his plus one. And Asami was out of town, visiting the Fire nation and Korra didn’t like their quiet apartment. Air Temple Island wasn’t a bubbling place of activity either, but it was home.

Maybe that was why Suyin was here too, so late in the evening still.

But if she was looking for company, why not stay with her own family? The Beifong delegation from Zaofu was always busy, exploring the city and collecting stories to share with each other at dinner. And -even though Chief Beifong wasn’t very talkative- the two sisters must have had a lot of stories to share with the other after so many years apart.

“Are all the Beifongs asleep or something?” Korra asks and sees she hit some kind of sore spot for the earthbender. Suyin’s demeanour changes immediately, her smile falling off of her face and she unceremoniously drops her butt down on the stones next to Korra.

“I’m sure they’re all still awake,” Suyin says, “my husband took the boys to the pro-bending arena to watch a match and Opal is hanging out with some airbenders of her age.”

“Oh.. and the Chief?” Korra asks.

Suyin doesn’t answer immediately, instead she focusses on the white gravel stones lying near their feet, floating them gently around. Korra knows the pebbles belong to the meditation garden just around the corner. The acolytes would probably sweep them all back by morning, to prepare the Island for visitors from outside the City.

“Lin is out, doing something with her police force. She wouldn’t say what.” Suyin answers after a while, her voice sounding sad. “It wasn’t really work related, but she asked me to stay home.”

Korra doesn’t know how to answer that. Although the Beifong sisters had mostly mended their old grudges and misunderstandings, they were still two very different people. Their personalities still clashed and their lifestyles did not mix.

Korra had had wondered what it was like to have a sister. Having one kid -especially if that kid turns out to be the Avatar- had been enough for her parents. Would she have clashed with her siblings too? Or would she have become the protective older sister? Both was also an option, Suyin and the Chief were the perfect example of that: a clashing, but protective pair.

Maybe the Chief of Police had needed some breathing space after spending the last several days together with her extended family. Maybe she truly was off somewhere on a stake-out, or something- wait…

That was not true, Korra knew where the Chief was. If Mako and Bolin were at some police force party, Korra would bet that Chief Beifong was there too.

“Wait… isn’t Beifong at that city party at the Spirit portal?” The Avatar asks.

“What?!” Suyin perks up. “What kind of party? How do you know that?”

“Mako took Bolin with him to a fancy police force party. Mako made a speech or something and he would read it near the new Portal. Asami told me he was pretty nervous during the preparations.”

“What?! If Mako brought Bolin with him, why couldn’t Lin take me?” Suyin sounds affronted, completely focussing on her sister who left her behind for a party.

“Korra, please bring me to the party!” the earthbender starts begging. “Again, if Mako brought Bolin, it will be totally fine for me to be there too. And you’re the Avatar, they should’ve invited you anyway!”

Korra manages to look thoughtful and serious for almost a whole second, before she lets herself be swayed. “Hhmokay, why not? They _should have_ invited us to their party.”

Suyin jumps up from her place on the stairs. “Then we have no time to loose. If we go now, we’ll be right on time to be fashionably late.” She says with a wink.

\----

Korra flies the two of them across the bay with her glider. She’d never taken the earthbender with her on her glider, but Suyin knows exactly how to hold on and make sure she doesn’t fall off in the bay.

They beeline towards the new Spirit Portal, spotting it easily in the star filled night sky. The collection of police officers and other invitees aren’t difficult to find either. There are several tents, tables and chairs and a podium set up just off to the side of the Portal. There are no lanterns needed as the light from the Portal lights up the party just enough. It gives the group a certain air of mystery.

Korra sets Suyin off some eighty feet away from the party, not wanting to bring the attention towards them yet. Maybe they can sneak in and mingle with the masses before someone notices they weren’t invited, Korra thinks.

They enter the clearing around the Spirit portal, but it isn’t the happy gathering they were expecting.

There are tables with simple cups of coffee and tea instead of alcohol. Instead of festive flags there are bouquets of white flowers draped over and wrapped around the Spirit vines and roots. The only musical instrument in sight is an harp, but nobody is playing at the moment. Korra sees people holding photo’s in frames, others are holding hands or even hugging one another.

It dawns on Korra slowly and then all at once: this isn’t a party, it is a mourning.

She can see Suyin come to the same conclusion and together they slowly move towards the crowd. Most civilian visitors are sitting down, facing a podium where none other than their own Chief is giving a speech. There are police officers in uniform standing around and in the back of the chair filled space.

Korra tries to listen in on the speech, but the moment they come closer, someone breaks away from the group of police officers and stage-tiptoes towards them. It is Bolin, wearing an official looking attire not unlike the suits from his Nuktuck movers period.

“So glad you guys could make it!” Bolin stage-whispers while hugging Korra and Suyin at the same time. “Mako’s speech is up next, so you’re right on time.”

“Right on time for what?” Suyin asks. “What kind of gathering is this, Bolin?”

Bolin looks surprised, but starts explaining, still in his stage-whispery voice. “It’s the annual remembrance meeting. The police force mourns and remembers their fallen partners of the force every year.”

“There are ways to raise money for widowed families and to keep those lost in the line of duty in our hearts.” The way Bolin tells it, it almost sounds romantic, but Korra takes another look at the people listening to the speech. She sees single parents with timid looking children, older folks holding photo frames of young men or women, and every so there’s a child standing all by themselves.

“This year’s focus lies on the Day of the Colossus, of course. Mako’s about to talk about the damages to the city and how this is still affecting people.” Bolin finishes.

“Oh.”

That is Suyin. And as two opposing magnets Korra and Suyin move away from each other: Korra tries to make herself taller, standing on her toes to look over the mass of people to listen to Chief Beifong’s speech. Suyin has moved backwards, off to the side, trying to keep out of sight from the podium.

“Korra, I don’t think my sister wants me to be here. Or you for that matter. Maybe we should go.”

But Korra isn’t listening to the pleas of the earthbender. She steps into the group of police officers, feeling as if she needs to be there. Isn’t it her job as Avatar to be there for these people? For the families who are still suffering from the attacks she couldn’t stop? From the giant Spirit Portal that landed on top of their (already) destroyed homes?

Her annoyance at not being invited has evaporated. Somewhere behind her, she can hear Bolin and Suyin arguing under their breath; him trying to convince her of staying and her trying to sneak away, but the Avatar isn’t listening.

Korra spots Mako standing near the podium. He’s holding an already crumpled piece of paper in his hands, but his uniform looks clean and proper. Their eyes meet right as Chief Beifong finishes her speech and Korra gives him an encouraging nod.

Beifong steps down the small platform, holding onto a small photo frame herself. She pats Mako on his shoulder when they pass and it seems to give Mako the needed bravery to step forward.

But right as Mako takes a breath to start his speech, something crashes loudly behind Korra.

It effectively ends Mako’s speech before it even begun and everyone in the audience and the crowd around Korra turn around to look at the commotion.

Korra swirls around too, her eyes landing on the two earthbenders she left behind her. The crash sounded a lot like something breaking off in a thousand pieces. If Bolin broke something there’s going to be trouble; if _Suyin_ broke something they both better leave the City right this minute for everyone’s safety.

Suyin and Bolin both seem frozen. Right before Suyin lie the remnants of a statue. Korra can spot clumps of marble and shards of coloured glass between the vines on the ground, but she cannot imagine what the statue was meant to be. It has turned into an unrecognisable rubble.

Korra tries to make eye contact with either Bolin or Suyin, but the first is still staring at the remnants of statue and the latter is looking at something over Korra’s shoulder.

Not something, some _one:_ Chief Beifong.

The Chief of Police is angrily walking towards them. “Officer Mako, please continue while I take care of this. You,” she points towards Suyin, “with me, _now_.” The rest of the gathering is deadly silent, but murmurs are starting to form in the crowd.

Korra follows the Beifong sisters towards a small tent in the back of the gathering. Suyin is guiltily following her sister, probably glad to be away from the crowd. Korra hears Mako stutter on his speech, trying to gather the attention of the visitors again. Boling has slunk off back into the crowd and is nowhere in sight.

Chief Beifong gives her a sour look when Korra enters the tent after the two sisters, but otherwise ignores the Avatar.

“What did I ask of you?” the Chief of Police asks her sister.

“To stay in the apartment.” Suyin answers sullen.

“And what did you do?!”

“Leave the apartment...”

The two sisters are facing each other standing as far away as possible on opposite sides of the tent, both looking displeased with the other.

“We’ve basically spend the last 72 hours together and you just _had_ to come, didn’t you. Why couldn’t you just leave me alone for one simple night?” Beifong’s knuckles are white around the photo frame she’s holding, clearly agitated.

“What did you expect of me?” Suyin’s voice rings through the tent in a way Korra can only coin as Suyin’s ‘dramatic innocence’ act.

“Telling me to stay away, that’s just begging for me to find out what’s so important for you to keep me out of your business!”

Beifong’s anger seems to drop in an instance, but this leaves behind a look that could only be described as disappointment. “You’ll never learn, do you?” she states in a low, but harsh voice.

The tent is quiet for a moment and Korra can feel the tension rising, waiting for Suyin’s reaction. She’s not let down as Suyin answers her sister with a brutal “And you’ll always be too stubborn and miserable to forget what happened, won’t you?” before storming out of the tent. Beifong gives no outward reaction to the verbal blows the sister’s shared.

Korra follows the younger Beifong sister outside, knowing she has more luck getting through to Suyin than to Lin. She doesn’t have to walk far to find Su. Right outside the tent are a handful of police officers blocking the way, not willing to let the earthbender leave the gathering yet.

Suyin has no patience for the officers and forcibly pushes one out of her way. Korra can see they’ve drawn the attention of the crowd again – if they ever lost it. Korra thinks the other woman will just straight up walk all the way back to Air Temple Island, or her apartment, but Suyin starts walking towards the Spirit portal instead.

“Suyin, where are you..” but it’s already too late. Suyin walks straight through the portal and the bright light consumes her form.

The bright light dissipates as fast as it came and people open their eyes once more. Korra glances at Beifong who has joined them outside and is staring at the portal with an unreadable look in her eyes.

“Aren’t you going after her?” the Avatar asks.

“Why would I?” Beifong asks brusquely, before turning away from the portal. She starts giving out commands to the officers closest to her and Korra might not be the best at social ques, but this is a clear dismissal as any.

It’s not the first time in her life where Korra doesn’t fully understand why people act the way they do. She’s never had a sibling, nor was she raised the way the Beifong sisters were. She hasn’t lived long enough to hold grudges as long as these two do.

Maybe that’s why Korra finds herself slowly walking towards the portal. Nobody stops her, even though she can feel the piercing gazes of people in the audience. Mako is still standing on his podium and Bolin has slunk back in the crowd and is still nowhere to be seen.

Korra’s familiar with the feeling of switching worlds as the bright light takes her away from the quiet mourning too.

\---

It takes Korra a while to find Suyin. She’s well acquainted with the Spirit world around Republic City: its vine forests, giant bramble bushes and countless ponds. Korra and Asami had visited them all on their holiday.

She finds Suyin leaning against a branch of the giant blackberry bushes, its thorns are sharp but too big to be truly harmful. The round, dark green leaves are the size of car tires and the white flowers are giant and shimmer like they are made of gemstones.

“Lin is pretty protective of her city, she probably just didn’t want to share that with me yet.” Suyin states. Korra takes a small jump and sits herself down between two thorns on the branch nearest to Suyin.

“But I’d hoped we were at a point where we could be real sisters again!” Suyin continues without prompting. “I know we had our differences in the past. I wasn’t the easiest teenager to have around, but I’d hoped she could have forgiven me by now…”

They stay quiet for a long time after Suyin’s outburst.

Korra wonders what she could say to help the other woman and thinks about the many people who have forgiven her many, many times: her parents with every outburst during her recovery, Tenzin’s never-ending patience during her teachings, Asami’s polite smiles after she runs her mouth one too many times.

And on the other hand, she has people she has forgiven: Varric and his many mishaps, her twin niece and nephew, Zahee-

No, never Zaheer. She could never forgive what that man did to her. What he did to the world.

“We both know forgiveness isn’t easy.” Is what Korra ends up saying.

“I know, but still!” Suyin says. “She claims she has forgiven me for our youth, but I still see it in her eyes. She never says a word about it, but she gets this look sometimes and I just _know_ she’s thinking about how I used to be. She probably compares me all the time. With, you know… teenage me.”

Suyin sounds a lot smaller when she continues: “She probably sees little difference.”

“What would you do if one day,” Korra tries to word it carefully“ if one day, _Kuvira_ asked you for your forgiveness?”

“That isn’t even remotely the same!” Suyin turns towards the Avatar, looking pretty agitated. Korra knows Kuvira is a sore subject. “I never killed anyone with my actions!”

“Kuvira did and in a way Bataar Jr. did too, yet Wing and Wei are trying.”

“What is your point, Korra?” Suyin interrupts angrily. Korra knows the oldest Beifong son is a sore subject in the family too. Everyone in the family and their friend group tiptoe around old wounds all the time. Especially the twins and Jr. had a rough time, but are slowly reconnecting now.

“My point,” Korra continues quick, “is that they are trying, aren’t they? And if they can’t truly forget what happened yet, at least they are working on it, right?”

Korra can’t correctly put in words what she hopes to get across to the earthbender. “Forgetting bad memories is…difficult.”

Suyin huffs in frustration. “And Lin clings to old memories like a famished Batwolf, she’s the worst at forgetting things.” She says mockingly.

Korra’s just about to answer, when a giant damsel-frog Spirit jumps towards them. The Spirit comes up to their midriff when standing up and he - she, or they, Korra can never tell with Spirits- is holding a basket filled with blackberries.

“Sorry to interrupt, but are you ready yet?” the damsel-frog croaks.

“Ready for what?”

“For the party, of course. It’s okay if you aren’t, but you are kind of…sitting in the way.” The Spirit waves in the general direction of the two humans sitting on the giant branch. They both hop down and the frog uses their branch to climb upwards into the bramble thicket above them, expertly avoiding the thorns.

“The Avatar and her friend are invited, of course!” the Spirit yells after them before disappearing behind the flowers and leaves.

Korra looks at Suyin, guessing her mood. The other woman seems happily distracted by the frog, staring upwards before crossing Korra’s gaze. “Can… should we go?”

The similarities between the conversation they had on Air Temple Island just over an hour ago are strange, but Suyin sounds so excited, so Korra shrugs. “Why not? We’ve already crashed one party, so what could go wrong?”

\----

Apparently, a lot can go wrong at a Spirit world party, but Korra doesn’t realise this until it’s far too late.

Korra and Suyin use the vines and branches to climb upwards. They are at least fifty feet up when they spot the nest: branches knit together creating a flat platform the size of a Pro bending arena.

A long wooden table is set out with different types of fruit and steaming pots of tea. There are a lot of Spirits setting up plates and decorating branches, singing soft songs under their breath. They all seem to follow the instructions of one human-looking Spirit standing on top of the table.

Unlike the damsel-frog, this Spirit is definitely male: wearing clothes in an older Republic City style, his hair black and loosely combed backwards, the Spirit instructs the others around the nest with a certain ease.

The human Spirit turns towards them the moment Suyin and Korra set foot on the platform, maybe even feeling their presence. An easy smile appears on his face when he spots them and Korra has to admit he’s pretty handsome for a Spirit.

“We have guests, how wonderful!” the other Spirits look at them before continuing their work, letting their leader lead Korra and Suyin towards the table.

“My name is Han and I invite you to join us during this lovely evening!” the Spirit continues, happy to dote on new guests. “We can make room for you, no problem!” Han jumps down from the table and walks towards them, bows and starts leading them back towards the gathering.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Han.” Suyin answers and Korra echoes the earthbender’s polite response. They both sit down on wooden stools. “But could you tell us what we are celebrating today? If I may ask.”

“But of course you may ask.” The Spirit, Han happily starts explaining.

Now that they are sitting down, Korra is able to take a closer look at the Spirit. His appearance is pretty close to that of a normal human, but everything seems brighter and sharper: his eyes are almost a fluorescent blue and his smile contains canine teeth. The Spirit’s whole body moves like a ballerina, or Airbender and he clearly has some spiritual connection with the blackberry bushes. There are small, thorned vines running up his legs and there are white flowers peeking out of the cuffs of his grey sleeves.

“Today, we are remembering past struggles and celebrate new chances! We talk about our lovely lives and share some of our struggles around this table. You two aren’t real neighbours, but I’m sure nobody would mind you two being here: the Avatar and you would be …?”

Suyin has stiffened a little bit at Han’s explanation, the theme corresponding a little bit too much with another party they visited recently. She still gives the Spirit her name when he asks for it.

The Spirit smiles and shows too much teeth for a human, flower petals escaping from his sleeves as he distributes extra plates for them. The other Spirits join them one by one, picking a chair if they’re big enough, or just sitting on the table if they’re not. Baskets of blackberries and pots with clear vegetable soup are passed around.

“Han introduced it to us.” One of the Spirits tells them out of nowhere once everyone is settled and enjoying the meal. Korra digs in, remembering she hasn’t eaten dinner yet. She was planning on grabbing some food from Pema’s kitchen.

“Introduced what to you?”

“This yearly feast. We didn’t get along much in The Brambles, but then Han came and he told us _sharing is caring_.” The rabbit looking Spirit singsongs around a mouthful of blackberries.

“Now, Ira that isn’t completely true.” Han smiles at the two women, passing another pot with soup around. “The Spirits in this part of the bramble bushes just needed some reminding. All I did was introduce an old custom of mine.”

“…You are from the human world, from Republic City.” Suyin states and the human looking Spirit nods.

“If you’re from the human world, how did you get here?” Korra asks perplexed.

Han takes a sip of his bowl before answering, thinking about the question. “I don’t know how I did it, one moment I was in the City doing my own thing and the next moment I was here. It was an happy accident from the universe.”

Korra tries to remember other cases where people had accidentally passed over into the Spirit world. Only Uncle Iroh comes to mind, but the old firebender had been dying and she’s pretty sure his passing wasn’t an accident. It doesn’t sit right with her.

“Would you go back if you could? Can you even go back?” Suyin asks curiously. Han shrugs, the Spirit stares at Suyin with a curious look on his face Korra cannot place.

“Maybe… haven’t tried, though. I miss my best friend there, but I made lots of new friends here too.” Han leans his shoulder against the damsel-frog sitting next to him, the other Spirit smiling back at his taller friend.

They spend the rest of the dinner in peaceful conversation with the Spirits. From time to time Spirits talk about their life and stand up to hug others and thank or apologize to each other for things that had happened in the past year. There are some hushed conversations Korra feels prudent to listen in on, but the evening progresses without a fuss. Right when Korra readies for them to leave, things turn sour. She stands up and starts to thank the Spirits for their hospitality and…

“Oh, but your friend is not leaving.” Han tells them, smiling again.

The two women are quiet for a moment, waiting for the punchline or joke that doesn’t seem to come.

“Why not?” Korra asks faking innocence, posture relaxed but very much alert. She doesn’t like it one bit. Suyin looks up at them in confusion, probably not knowing how to react either.

“Because she’s not allowed back in Republic City.” the Spirit answers plain. “The police office has a special warrant out for her: to send her away from Republic City, or to immediately hand her over to the Chief of Police.”

Korra knows not what to say to that, but Suyin does: “That was years ago! Yes, my mum told me to leave the city, but we’ve mended our differences since.” She crosses her arms in defence. “The _new_ Chief doesn’t mind me being in the city at all!”

Korra jumps back into the conversation, ready to defend the earthbender. “Yes, Chief Beifong has no problem with her sister being in the city, at _all_.” Which wasn’t a lie up to an hour ago, so Korra feels pretty convinced of their argument.

Han doesn’t seem to believe them, mirroring Suyin’s stubborn vibe. “You know, I find it hard to believe Lin would just allow her disgrace of a sister back in her city.” The damsel-frog Spirits seem to hover closer around the bickering group at his words. “She’s a criminal, after all.”

“Never a convicted one!” Suyin retorts angrily, but Korra’s thoughts have halted at the mention of Chief Beifong’s name. Neither she nor Suying mentioned Lin’s name during their dinner with the Spirits. Even weirder: no one but Tenzin and Suyin have used Beifong’s first name with such familiarity before. Ever.

“You… know Lin Beifong?”

“She and I were police partners, right up until my death.” The Spirit has a flair of pride in his voice as he lifts his chin and shows off his chest. It is only then that Korra sees that Han’s clothing does look a lot like an older police overcoat: from the grey wool and metal lapels, down to an old faded Republic City police badge on his chest. Okay… so Chief Beifong knew this human before he left for the Spirit world?

“I’m probably doing Lin a favour by keeping you away from her. The Avatar can go as she pleases, of course, but I believe you’ve done enough damage, don’t you think?” Han points a ghastly finger towards Suyin, blackberry petals fluttering down from his metal cuffs.

More damsel-frog Spirits and bright blue rabbits start closing in on them, all focussed on Suyin. Korra has no idea how to calm them down so she prepares to fight them off and air blasts the first handful away from them, back towards the bramble forest below them. But for every Spirit she pushes away with a gust of wind, two more appear.

Living vines try to grab the metalbender and drag her off and Suyin hastily cuts them off with the metal plates from around her shoulders, but they just reappear with thicker and thicker branches until cutting them becomes impossible.

Korra sees their defence is dire and readies herself to take a more aggressive stance when Suyin grabs her arm. “Korra, please don’t! If you bust us out with force, it will just prove their point. Get out of here and bring Lin, I’m sure Han will let me go when my sister tells him to.”

The Spirits wait, standing around them in a circle, ready to retaliate if Korra tries anything. Han has placed himself on top of his table again, like a captain on his ship. Blackberry vines twist down around his arms and wrists, a mocking replica of the metal Police cables.

Korra takes another look at the earthbender she followed into this mess. Suyin has the same determination on her face from when they had to leave her in Kuvira’s grasp. Beifong’s are so damn stubborn, is all Korra can think.

With a nod towards Suyin, Korra relaxes her pose. None of the Spirits follow her example and stay alert -so far for her control over the Spirit world- and she slowly backs up. She climbs down the first few thorned branches, but soon lets her airbending take her down to the ground.

Once she hits the grounds, she immediately starts running back towards the Spirit World, leaving behind the earthbender. It feels like the stupidest decision of the night, and that is saying _a lot._

\----

The human world looks practically the same when Korra and Suyin left. There are still tables, chairs and a small podium set up, but most of the visitors of the gathering have left by now. There are still clusters of police officers and civilian people straggling behind, several still placing flowers, or holding picture frames. It is well past midnight.

The moment she spots the Chief of Police, Korra storms towards her, ignoring several officers who try to stop her. “Chief, you’ve got to help us!”

Beifong seems to be in the middle of apologizing to some families and sighs before turning towards Korra. Her eyes seem to flicker over and past Korra, coming to the conclusion that Suyin is not with the Avatar.

“What did she do this time?” Beifong asks sarcastically with a tired look on her face. The broken statue still lies face down in the dirt, not far away from them.

“Suyin and I went through the portal and we might’ve angered some Spirit who- ”

Beifong interrupts her: “I’m not in the mood to fix another problem my _dear_ sister created. In fact, I’m still cleaning up her last mess.” Beifong points towards the broken statue and straggling mourners around them. Korra has again, grabbed their attention.

Korra presses on “I know I shouldn’t have come here with Suyin, even after you told her you didn’t want her here. Suyin and I will pay for any damages to the new statue, for sure. I just need you to go with me _now_ , because your sister is in danger and you’re the _only_ one who can help her now!”

Beifong sighs, looking at the leaving families and working officers, nodding at one standing near: “I’m stepping away for a moment, something’s come up. Will you guys be alright?”

The officer snaps an official salute at his Chief, but his expression is friendly. “Don’t worry, we’ve got this, Chief.”

Beifong gives the man a small smile before turning towards Korra. “Good, where is she now?”

Korra doesn’t respond, except for dragging Beifong towards and through the portal. Korra wonders if she should try to find Mako and Bolin too, but she doesn’t want to leave Suyin alone for any longer. When the vertigo and bright lights of the switch in planes disappears, Korra continues walking in a brisk pace.

Beifong is looking around curiously, but she tolerates the dragging and lets herself be led towards the giant bramble bushes, past flowers that shine like gemstones and damselfly-frogs that scatter away when approached, eyeing them from behind the thorned bushes.

“Where are we going?” the Chief asks, but Korra hushes her.

“We have to climb up towards the nest, but I need you to know that, whatever happens, getting Suyin out is our first priority.” Korra doesn’t mention Han, not even knowing how to explain _that_ part of the situation.

“Why-? What happened, Korra?” Beifong asks in confusion. They both crouch down near the branch Suyin and Korra had used as a talking spot. What was it she’d tried to tell Suyin again, Korra thinks.

“Don’t forget. We’re here to help Suyin, no matter of the circumstances.”

Beifong nods and Korra can see in her eyes she’s taking this serious. Good. Korra air bends herself from branch to branch while the earthbender grabs vines with metal cables. They’re at the nest in no time and the Avatar imagines Suyin couldn’t have been left alone for longer than half an hour.

Korra still stops the older earthbending sister right before they enter the plateau of blackberry vines. They peek over the edge of a vine the size of their torso’s and Korra can spot several Spirits patrolling the nest.

Suyin and Han aren’t difficult to find either: Suyin’s still on the spot Korra left her. She’s down on her knees and tied up with multiple blackberry vines and two damsel-frogs are standing on guard. Han is leaning against the table with his back towards them, talking to his captive, but his voice doesn’t carry enough for Korra to listen in on their conversation.

The Avatar ducks down again, directing her attention at Chief Beifong. “Okay, the Spirit in this nest is- Beifong, what are you doing?!”

The other woman hasn’t taken her eyes off of the scene in front of them and is now rising up. She simply steps over the bigger branch and starts walking towards the table.

“…Han?”

The Spirit near the table perks up, his vibrant eyes zooming in on the people now entering the plateau of vines. “Lin.” He answers in a voice that is almost entirely breath. They both simultaneously stop in their tracks, staring at each other as if they’re drinking each other in.

A thought pops up in Korra’s head, that these two might not have seen each other in decades. Where did Beifong think Han had disappeared to? Did she think he was dead, maybe?

The woman staring at her old police partner does look a lot like somebody who just saw a ghost. Her face is constricted with emotion and Korra can spot a small tremor in the Chief’s hands. In this moment, she doesn’t look like the guarded, but experienced woman holding a speech for mourning civilians. She looks a lot more…insecure as she slowly takes another step forward while a whole wave of emotions flicker across her face.

“I…thought you were dead?” Lin sounds questioning.

“I thought I was dead too.” Han answers. He’s slowly walking around the table standing in between them, walking as if he’s trying not to scare Lin off. “Right after the building fell down on us, I woke up here.”

“I didn’t know if you made it, but you weren’t here with me, so I imagined that must’ve been a good sign.” Han’s voice sounds oh, so soft, but Korra’s attention has drifted towards Suyin. The other woman doesn’t look hurt, so Korra stays where she is, not wanting to draw the attention towards either of them.

“I survived.” Lin answers.

“You even became Chief.” The Spirit’s voice sounds proud at that. “I knew you could do it.”

“And I see here, you became a kidnapper.” Lin states blunt.

Han looks over his shoulder towards Suyin. His captive has yet to look up, but Korra is sure she’s listening in on everything going on around her. When Han looks back towards his old police partner he has a pleading look in his eyes.

“She came here through the new Spirit portal, which means she was in Republic City!”

“And I already told you: Suyin is allowed to be in Republic City.” Korra counters. Han’s face turns sour, but he doesn’t contradict the Avatar. Doesn’t even look at her.

His posture turns stiff as he waits for Lin’s answer and all the Spirits around the table look towards the Chief of Police too. It’s as if they can feel the verdict hanging over the clearing.

“Things changed over the years, Han…” Is how Lin starts, testing the waters, but it’s enough to set the Spirit off. His eyes start glowing dangerously while blackened vines grow and twist around his legs.

“But she killed me, Lin!” Han screams in a sudden burst of anger. He even stomps with his vine entwisted boot. The Spirit doesn’t look very human anymore when he’s angry.

Beifong counters the shouting match with a stern voice, keeping her chin up and her arms behind her back. She looks much more like the police chief from the gathering now. “Su didn’t kill you, the Triads did. It was retaliation.”

“And why would the triads need retaliation?” Han sing-songs and he keeps his vibrant eyes on her as he starts pacing. “Oh, let me jog your memory: your sister’s stupid involvement! Or did you forget why your mom sent us in the field to find your sister’s old friends? You knew their faces and your mom wanted them off the streets. And they trapped and attacked us the moment we walked in that building, collapsing it on both of us.”

Korra has no idea what Han is talking about and neither is Suyin. The younger earthbender is still kneeling on the grass, making herself seem small, but Korra still notices the tension in her shoulders; the quiet focus she has on the conversation at hand.

“Now tell me Lin, what press explanation did your mother give for my death?” Han asks, still in his mocking and brutally honest way. “Was it ‘an equipment failure’, or the famous ‘stake-out turned sour’ lie? Lin, what was it? What lie did your mom give them to protect your damned rebel sister?”

The quiet hangs in the clearing before Lin answers. Her voice has turned soft and apologetic. “They ruled it an human failure on your part... I’m sorry Han. I’m so sorry.” she rushes forward. “I changed it as soon as I became Chief, but it would’ve caused suspicion to explain why we were there...” Lin trails off.

For a moment it seems as if Han is ready to throw them all out of the Spirit World himself. His face turns blotched red and his chest heaves as he suppresses his anger. Lin steps forward and makes a grab for his hand, holding on until Han’s anger dissipates. She doesn’t move away from his side until Han lets out a last distressed breath.

“It isn’t your fault, Lin.” Han sighs. “But you must understand why I can’t let _her_ walk free around _our_ city.” His voice sounds almost pleading and Lin clearly has no idea how to deal with him. She seems much more open around her old friend even though the conditions of their reunion aren’t ideal. It’s the hopeless look on Lin’s face that spurs Korra on.

“This all happened a long time ago. Suyin has truly changed, Han.” Korra plead softly, but all Han does is shake his head. His vibrant blue eyes are focussed on Lin, on their still linked hands. The bramble forest around them is quiet for a moment, but keeps a hold on Suyin.

“I’ve changed too, you know.”

Han looks up at his old partner, his brows knit in confusion. “No you didn’t, you’re still Lin.” He counters and trails off softly with “The Lin I know.”

But Lin simply shakes her head, tries to make Han look her in the eyes. But her old police partner won’t have it, taking a step back from the loose hold she has on him. And with that, the anger seems to return to the Spirit.

“The Lin I know wouldn’t let her get away with it! Let her get away with murdering me!”

“But the Lin you knew did exactly that.” She answers. Han looks at his old police partner in confusion once more. His mood seems to be switching too fast, fast enough that even the Spirit cannot keep up.

“Didn’t she let her sister go?” Lin asks her friend. “Didn’t she keep her mouth shut about the robberies? About the real reason for your death? And don’t get me wrong-” Beifong continues before the Spirit can interrupt “that Lin thought about you every day for years and missed you every day for even more.”

“You’ve been my remembrance photo for decades now and there isn’t a thing I wouldn’t do to get you back. But forgiving my sister is not the same as forgetting you.”

Suyin looks up – for the first time during the whole conversation– in confusion. Her eyes flickering between her sister and her captor.

“Forgiving someone is not the same as forgetting their misstep ever happened.” Lin repeats, stepping towards her old partner once more. She holds out her arms in an open invitation.

“I have not forgotten you.” She says and that is what has the Spirit giving in. While Han collapses into the hug of his old police partner, the vines around Suyin’s body begin to loosen. Korra helps the younger sister stand up while Lin awkwardly pats Han on his back. They cannot see the face of the police chief; it’s hidden in the shoulder and uniform lapels of the Spirit, but the crying and shocked movement seem to resonate from both of them.

Korra doesn’t know how long they all stay that way: Korra and Suyin looking in the reunion while the two officers slowly calm down. The Spirit seems to let go of all his nervous energy, but it is Lin that seems to finally unload all the grief she must’ve been holding in since her partner disappeared under the rubble of a building all those years ago.

“I’m sorry.” Han offers, a little sheepish.

“I’m sorry too.” Lin answers with a weak smile.

Then she slowly steps out of their hug and walks back towards the two other women, not letting Han out of her sight yet. The Spirit stays where he is, but asks her: “Will you visit?”

Lin nods. “As often as possible. Whenever the job lets me.”

That brings a smile to Han’s face. The Spirit slowly fades out while shaking his head and mumbling something about workaholic officers.

After Han disappears, a lot of the other Spirits fade away too, but Korra isn’t worried. Han and his clique of Spirit animals will be here when Lin returns.

\----

The field where the gathering had taken place is empty. The officers have cleared out all the chairs and tables now and even the shards of broken statue are gone. The three women stare at the surrounding nature, it’s vines resembling the blackberry brambles a little bit too much for Korra’s taste.

“I’m sorry.” Suyin breaks the silence while turning towards her older sister. “I didn’t know about him. About his death.”

Lin shrugs. “It all happened a long time ago.” And the Chief seems ready to leave it at that, but Suyin grabs her sister’s arm before she can step away.

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

Silence.

Lin nods, for a moment it looks like she wants to give a verbal answer. Explain something to her sister, but her mouth snaps shut before any words come out. Old habits die hard.

Of course, Suyin notices the hesitance too. “If you…ever want to talk about him, or anyone or anything else for that matter, you can always come to me. That’s what sisters are for, right?”

That last part comes out like a genuine question: is this something we can do? Is that something we are ready for? Lin nods and a nervous breath seems to escape Suyin. “Good…good. It might actually help you. And us.”

The two sisters walk ahead and Korra tries to slip away from the pair to give them their privacy. She still hears Lin ask: “How so?”

“Talking about him might help you remember.” Lin rolls her eyes at her sister’s answer, so Suyin latches onto Lin’s arm to keep pace.

“You can laugh all you want, Lin. I just don’t want you to forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo… what do you think?   
> I would love to write more, but this is kind of where inspiration deserted me. I don’t mean to write Lin and Han in a slash-y way: they’re not in a relationship and never have been. I just want someone to be on Lin’s team unconditionally. If this has to take an OC and 7 thousand words, so be it <3


End file.
